1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to managing collectively sensitive data in cloud computing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing is growing in popularity. Cloud computing is a type of computing in which shared resources are made available to computers through the Internet. In cloud computing, the logistics of the storage and/or service located in the cloud are abstracted from the user. Users of services in a cloud are typically unaware of the storage devices, servers, clusters, locations, and other logistics involved in delivering the service. In many cases, users are unaware of this information because the service is provided by an entity not within the control of the users.
For example, a user's electronic mail archives may be stored in a cloud of an external provider and available to the user over the Internet. The user is unaware of which server or servers actually store the archives or the physical location of the servers storing the archives. The external provider may move the archives to another server for maintenance or another reason without a perceivable difference to the user because the archives are still accessible at the same address on the Internet. While these examples describe clouds located on the Internet, one or more clouds can also exist on a private network.
Applications and/or data are often stored in clouds to ensure scalability. Scalability means that system resources are assigned to the application and data on an as-needed basis. The cloud may contain many more resources than are used at a particular time by any application running in the cloud or data stored in the cloud. The user or entity typically pays the provider of the cloud only for the amount of system resources used by the application or data. The user or entity frequently enjoys cost advantages by storing data and running applications in the cloud over maintaining a number of computer systems to store the data and run the applications. The user or entity typically enjoys such cost advantages because the user or entity does not pay for the acquisition and upkeep of computer systems to store data and run applications. Rather, the user or entity only pays for the resources used during a particular time period.
Storing data and running applications in the cloud can also be disadvantageous because the cloud is not owned or controlled by the user of the applications and/or data. Sensitive data stored in a cloud may be at risk of theft or misuse by providers of a cloud or other parties that may access the cloud. For example, banking transaction information may be at risk of theft or misuse by employees of the cloud provider or other parties that improperly gain access to cloud resources.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.